Our Photo Album
by RecetteXTear
Summary: A collection of Darkshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi YBxYY) one shots. From the hilarious to the saddening to the things that just make you go "Awwww!", enjoy the times our two favorite boys have spent together. Rated T to be safe.
1. 1 Baby

_Hello, and welcome to my collection of Darkshipping one shots! The one shots will range from 100 to 1,200 words in size. A friend of mine emailed me a list of words and told me to make one shots based off of them. There are a lot of words, so let's get started!_

 ** _I do not own Bakura or Yami, nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. I do, however, own Umi - Bakura and Yami's baby boy. If you want me to draw Umi please let me know.  
_**

* * *

 **1\. Baby**

He had soft white hair that closely resembled Bakura's, but golden streaks in his snow-white hair obviously came from his other father. His eyes were the color of the ocean, and he had pale rosy cheeks.

In other words, the sweet child was adorable. But it was a little hard to think that when he started crying in the middle of the night, begging for his parents to sing to him or feed him. It was usually Yami who got out of bed, dragging his feet across the carpet and yelling "I'll be right there!" when the baby's woeful cries of want increased in pitch.

But, their lives wouldn't be complete if it wasn't for their little boy.

Umi - that was his name - always had such an innocent, glowing smile. He giggled cheerily when Yami made a silly face or Bakura tickled him. He had their personality and pride, which shone through every time he attempted to walk and failed again. He'd get back up, an adorable determined look on his face as he pushed himself back up and tried again.

He was their whole world.

* * *

 _P.S. Unless mentioned, the one shots aren't related to each other. Please review and tell me what one shot you'd like to see. Goodbye!  
_


	2. 2 Laughter

_Thank you **Mimic Shalle**_ _and **Atem no koibito** for reviewing! You two are so sweet! Also, this one shot takes place a few days after the first one shot. Please review~  
_

* * *

 **2\. Laughter**

"Is it really that humorous?" Bakura huffed, sending his lover a withering look.

Yami only giggled louder, "Yes! You're wearing underwear with hearts!"

Had the latter not been laughing so hard, he would've seen the streak of crimson that covered Bakura's face. It wasn't his fault he had to wear boxers that were light pink and had bright red hearts on them.

Of course, he wasn't going to let Yami have all of the fun.

"How about I see what _your_ boxers look like, Pharaoh?" He asked with a smirk.

Yami stopped giggling suddenly, a frown replacing his previously amused features, "In your dreams thief." But despite his valiant attempt not to do so, Yami found himself blushing.

It was Bakura's turn to chuckle.

"Besides, you already got me pregnant once." Yami couldn't help but grin, "Or did you want to do it again?"

Bakura smirked suggestively, but Umi's cry interrupted them.

Both let out a groan.


	3. 3 Pain

_Once again, thanks to my lovely reviewers! This one shot was inspired by the extremely painful stomach cramp I had an hour ago. It hurt like heck!  
_

 _Also, I appreciate the amount of views I have. Personally I thought I'd get like 7 lol. Please review though! I need inspiration! (Badly)_

 ** _Warning! The T rating kicks in here thanks to Bakura's mouth, and there's a brief mention of blood that isn't descriptive._**

 _Enjoy my sweet readers ^.~_

* * *

 **3\. Pain**

Yami sighed, rubbing his eyes out of tiredness. Bakura had woken up in the middle of the night complaining about a stomach ache. At first, Yami brushed it off and blamed it on the questionable-pizza the albino had consumed earlier. But when his husband began bending over and clutching his stomach, Yami knew something was really wrong.

He took Bakura to the hospital to see what was wrong and was still waiting for said result.

Umi was sleeping softly in his arms, his little face peaceful and unknowing. Yami smiled softly, pleased that someone dear to him was feeling alright. But he couldn't shake the worry he felt - no matter how hard he tried. It poked at his heart relentlessly and wouldn't let him be.

The only other time he'd been more worried was when Bakura had stumbled into their home with blood trickling down his arm. He remembered the gasp of pain that had left his lover's mouth when he'd accidentally touched the wound.

. . .

 _"What happened?" Yami asked softly, eying the red liquid that tainted his husband's pale skin._

 _"Shot." Bakura answered simply. He took a deep breath before adding, "Those bastards wanted me to join their stupid gang. I rejected them - but then they brought up you and Umi..." At Yami's confused expression, the albino shrugged, wincing at the slight pain, "It was either they shot me or they shot you two."_

. . .

"Is he alright?!"

The nurse had come back and Yami was eager to know if his lover was in good condition. Perhaps he was overreacting - most would say so, since it could've just been a painful stomach cramp - but in his mind he was never overreacting if it was Bakura.

Never.

"He's perfectly alright, sir." The nurse replied gently. "In fact, he wanted me to tell you to come see him." She giggled, "He said it quite eagerly, so I'd get in there as soon as possible."

Yami smiled and thanked the nurse, thanking her once more when she complimented Umi and how cute the boy was, and headed towards Bakura's hospital room.

"So, what happened?" Yami asked curiously as he took a seat near Bakura's bed. The Brit grunted indignantly.

"Something about 'not enough Vitamin C'."

"That's all?"

"Yes..." Bakura smirked, "You weren't actually worried, were you?" He glanced at the bags under Yami's eyes and took note of how red and puffy they were. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't cry, did you?"

Sighing, his husband replied, "I shed a few tears, alright? It wasn't like I sobbed hysterically or anything."

Bakura bit his lip. "You know I hate it when you cry, Yami." Despite the hesitant tone he used to say them, the words were sincere.

"And you know I hate it when you worry me," retorted the other man.

"It's not like I have control over _everything!_ "

Yami raised an amused eyebrow, "Oh? And just what do you have control over?"

"You." Bakura grinned devilishly.

He loved it when Yami blushed and sent him a withering look.

* * *

 _So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how crappy was it?  
_

 _Oh - and I do realize Yami can be considered OOC. But give the man a break! His hubby was in pain! (You can rant about it if you want to though, 'cause I need more reviews anyways)_


End file.
